Sonrie aunque mueras por dentro
by Keyla Ignis
Summary: Mikey siempre sonrió, nunca lloró, nunca demostró cuan dolido estaba. Pero ya no puede soportarlo más.
1. Cansado

Mikey estaba cansado.

No era solo el agotamiento físico sino que también emocional. Estaba cansado, enojado y ya no podía más. ¿Qué se debía hacer cuando uno estaba ahogándose de dolor?

Mikey no se detuvo a pensar, corrió sin rumbo por las alcantarillas, como si corriendo se fuese a mejorar las cosas, como si todo fuese a desaparecer porque el corría.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo?-pensó mientras corría- Ellos no son perfecto, cometen errores y me los cargan a mí. ¿Por qué diablos siempre tienen que desquitarse conmigo? ¿Por qué…- No llego a terminar el pensamiento porque tropezó con un tubo grande que se había caído del techo.

De haber estado caminando probablemente se hubiera podido agarrar de la pared para evitar caer, pero no fue así, debido a que estaba corriendo a gran velocidad, voló por unos segundos en el aire y rodo costa debajo por un túnel, sin control.

Mikey grito por la sorpresa cuando tropezó pero el grito se le quedó atragantado en la garganta cuando comenzó a rodar sin control hacia abajo.

-Mierda. Mierda. Mierda- pensó mientras caía, se cubrió la cara con los brazos tratando de proteger su rostro, por entre ellos vio el final del túnel.

Y no le gustó lo que vio.

El final del túnel era otra entrada a otro túnel pero esta estaba cubierta de madera y se dirigía directo hacia ella.

Mikey se preparó para chocar.

* * *

 **Horas antes.**

Mikey estaba tranquilamente en su habitación leyendo un comic, había decidido no hacer mucho ese día. De vez en cuando solía tomarse un día libre de ser el payaso de la familia, el cual no era algo fácil de hacer.

De no haber sido por el desayuno y el entrenamiento Mikey casi no hubiese visto al resto de su familia. Aunque estaba agradecido de ello.

Últimamente las cosas no habían estado bien con su familia, el Pie les había pateado el culo la noche anterior. Donnie había resultado herido, su brazo tenía que estar en un cabestrillo por al menos una semana.

Pero no fue el hecho del Pie lo que hizo que Mikey descansara de su familia, sino el gran estrés de los insultos de sus hermanos, los discursos moralistas de Splinter y las horas de castigo injustificado por algo que no había hecho lo estrazaban al máximo.

Todos lo culpaban por no haber podido proteger a Donnie de salir herido. Lo acusaban de que por su culpa habían perdido la batalla de la noche anterior y por ello Splinter lo había castigado con entrenamiento extra excesivo. Cuando él había estado luchando contra bastantes ninja y una había hecho que atravesara unas cuantas cosas duras.

Mikey se levantó de su cama para buscar algo para tomar, al hacerlo hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir una fuerte punzada de dolor en sus costillas. ¿Era por haber estado mal sentado? Durante todo el día le habían estado doliendo.

Decidió ignorar el dolor y fue hacia la cocina, se dio cuenta de que había calculado mal cuando vio que su familia estaba allí. Se ocultó detrás de la pared.

-Mikey están idiota- decía Leo

-Amen. Sensei ¿No podemos sacarlo del equipo?- preguntó Raph y Mikey se quedó helado. Sintió que todo se detenía.

Esperó por unos dos minutos que se alargaron como horas.

-Ya le he dicho a su hermano que no irá con ustedes hasta que esté preparado- respondió Splinter.

-Es una amenaza para el grupo sensei- replico Leo-Siempre se distrae, mire lo que pasó.

-Entiendo tu enojo Leonardo pero no olvides que es tu hermano-respondió Splinter.

-Sería mejor si no lo fuera- replico Donnie- Creo que….

Mikey no quiso escuchar una sola palabra más simplemente atinó a salir de la Guarida.

* * *

Mikey abrió los ojos un poco, totalmente desorientado y adolorido. Trato de moverse una vez su visión se aclaró.

Fue un gran error.

Una descarga de dolor circuló por todo su cuerpo haciendo que gimiera por el asombro, con un esfuerzo sobrenatural se incorporó y pegó la espalda contra la pared que tenía cerca.

-Ya no puedo- pensó Mikey- Estoy tan cansado de tener que cargar con todo el peso del enojo. Ya no aguanto.

Mikey se quebró, un grito desgarró su garganta, un grito de enojo, dolor y cansancio. Mikey gritó sabiendo que nadie lo iba a escuchar, gritó de tristeza y sufrimiento.

Las lágrimas bajaron cálidas y saladas por sus mejillas, dejando a su paso una estela transparente, con los puños Mikey golpeo el piso con tanta fuerza y tantas veces que la mano estuvo sangrando.

En ningún momento Mikey se contuvo, dejó escapar esa parte retenida por tanto tiempo al exterior, con fuerza y sin fin. Eran su furia, su dolor, su miedo, todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo por fin lo dejo salir.

Cuando por fin ya no grito y las lágrimas dejaron de salir, fue en que se dio cuenta el frio que hacía, que su cuerpo estaba temblando y del lugar.

Enfrente de él estaba una corriente de la alcantarilla que parecía un lago, la del lugar se reflejaba en el agua haciendo que todo el lugar pareciera el fondo del mar.

* * *

La Guarida estaba callada.

Raph y Leo se habían ido junto a Casey para patrullar mientras que Donnie estaba descansando

Splinter salió del dojo, esperando ver a Mikey para su entrenamiento.

Se detuvo a pensar, no había visto a Mikey desde el entrenamiento con sus hermanos y en el entrenamiento había notado que Mikey estaba más lento de lo que era normal para él y parecía evitar respirar profundo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Mikey, con rabia por el atraso a su entrenamiento extra, pero se detuvo enfrente de la puerta.

La puerta estaba entre abierta y la luz encendida, entró en la habitación.

Estaba tan desordenada como siempre, lo único "nuevo" era un comic en la cama.

Splinter salió confundido, no había nadie más en la guarida además de Donnie y él estaba en su habitación.

Se detuvo frente a la sala, Mikey no podría estar muy lejos. De repente una idea le vino a la mente al ver la pared.

-No…No puede….¿Nos habrá escuchado?- se preguntó Splinter. Tenía sentido después de todo, si Mikey los había oído podría haberse ido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello?

* * *

-AAAHSS- siseo Mikey- Creo….que la herida…empeoró- pensó mientras tocó su costado y gimió de dolor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, el frío ya comenzaba a empeorar, debía ser ya de noche.

Tenía una herida severa a su costado derecho, un profundo corte en su brazo izquierdo y una herida profunda en su pierna.

Las maderas con las que había chocado habían sido más gruesas de lo que Mikey había pensado, y había tenido una caída alta de unos dos metros de altura o eso creía.

Lo único reconfortante de aquel lugar era el reflejo azulado del agua, Mikey siempre había amado el agua y los ríos y lagos.

-Creo que si alguien no me encuentra…pronto…voy a pasar a ser…un fantasma- Mikey rió con amargura cuando otra descarga de dolor recorrió su cabeza-Ja…ja…ja creo…que tengo una contusión…cof- tosió y sintió aún más dolor- Creo que atravesar las paredes ayer no fue buena idea.

Mikey apoyó la cabeza en la pared y miró hacia arriba, admirando el efecto del agua en las paredes. Con un solo pensamiento.

No te duermas.

* * *

 _ **Holis. Acá les traigo un nuevo fic, va a ser corto y si sé que tengo que hacer la secuela de las palabras duelen pero denme tiempo ¿Si?**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a Talia43 por la inspiración en el lugar en su fic solo es una pesadilla, me encantó el lugar. Bueno nos vemos pronto Bsos.**_


	2. Solo un poco más

Splinter buscó en toda la guarida dos veces antes de convencerse de que Mikey había salido de la guarida.

Había llamado a Leo y le había pedido que buscaran a Mikey en la superficie mientras él salía a buscarlo en las alcantarillas.

Le había ordenado a Donnie que se quedara en la guarida y esperara por si Mikey volvía.

Estaba buscando por un túnel algo que lo llevara a su hijo más joven. Hacía mucho frio por lo que Splinter llevaba una manta para calentar a su hijo de ser necesario.

El frio se colaba a través de sus pies y su aliento se tornaba en vapor debido a las bajas temperatura

-Miguel Ángel ¿Dónde estás?- se preguntó, ya comenzaba a considerar buscar por otro túnel cuando algo en el piso llamo su atención.

Splinter se acercó al piso y se dio cuenta de que había visto.

Pisadas.

* * *

Hacia frio. Eso era lo único que Mikey sentía.

El frío había empeorado en la última hora, al menos pensaba que había pasado una hora.

Su cuerpo temblaba pero ese pequeño temblor mantenía distraído a Mikey de sus heridas sangrantes, aunque no lo lograba lo suficientemente bien porque debía mantener la herida del costado presionada para evitar, sin mucho éxito, que perdiera más sangre.

Había logrado moverse un poco, saliendo de la cama de maderas rotas y astillas en la que había estado en el lugar en que había caído, aunque lo que pudo moverse fue poco y hacerlo resultó doloroso.

Se había recostado en la pared y el único consuelo que tuvo fue el hermoso efecto del reflejo del agua.

-Al…menos…puedo ver…algo hermoso…antes- tosió y vio la sangre salir de su boca-de…irme…Lo siento-Mikey sintió como la sangre corría por sus heridas, su visión comenzaba a desenfocarse.

Solo podía esperar un milagro.

* * *

Splinter corrió siguiendo las huellas.

Lo estaban guiando por un largo túnel, las huellas eran separadas y algo profundas, de seguro Mikey había estado corriendo.

Splinter sentía que debía ser rápido, temía por Mikey, ese miedo le oprimía el estómago y le hacía un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Splinter llego al final del túnel y el final de las huellas, sintió como se quedaba sin aliento.

El túnel terminaba en una empinada caída hacia otra entrada, miro alrededor con la vana esperanza de ver más huellas, pero terminaban allí.

* * *

 ** _Splinter P.O.V_**

Sentí como se me cortaba la respiración, baje hacia donde llevaba el túnel por otro camino, Si Miguel Ángel estaba herido tendría la ventaja de poder cargarlo a la guarida,

Sentía que todo ocurria en cámara lenta, me parecio una tortura hasta que llegue al lugar. Era una corriente de la alcantarilla que parecía un lago, la del lugar se reflejaba en el agua haciendo que todo el lugar pareciera el fondo del mar y sentí que se detenia la respiración.

A metros de mi Miguel Ángel estaba recostado en la pared, completamente herido.

Antes de que mi mente reaccionara ya estaba corriendo y gritando su nombre.

* * *

 ** _P.O.V normal_**

Splinter grito el nombre de su hijo antes de correr hacia él.

Una vez que estuvo a su lado se dio cuenta de que Mikey estaba completamente herido, tenía sangre en el brazo, el costado, la pierna, la cabeza y las comisuras de los labios.

Muy despacio y haciendo acopio de la calma que tenía puso a Mikey en su regazo.

-Miguel Ángel ¿Puedes oírme?-pregunto acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, estaba completamente congelado. Mikey gimió y abrió los ojos lentamente.

-¿S…Sen…Sei?- pregunto Mikey en un murmuro débil.

-Si hijo mío soy yo- respondió Splinter- No te preocupes toda va a estar bien.

-Sen…sei…Duele- dijo Mikey y su respiración se volvió más forzada-Lo…siento…por faltar al…-Mikey comenzó a toser, tosió sangre que salpicó a Splinter.

-Shh…No te preocupes por eso Miguel Ángel…guarda tus energías- replico Splinter-Voy a llevarte a la guarida de nuevo ¿está bien? Mantente despierto.

-Lo…Lo intentare- respondió Mikey, Splinter lo cubrió con la manta y lo alzó al estilo nupcial.

Y comenzó a correr hacia la guarida.

* * *

Mikey estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Mantener los ojos abiertos era una tarea casi imposible para él en ese estado, veía todo borroso, los sonidos se habían convertido en amalgamas de palabras incoherentes para él.

-Solo un poco más- se repetía- solo un poco más- esa era la frase que siempre le había dado ánimo cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, cuando estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

-Por favor Miguel Ángel ya casi estamos allí- escucho la voz de Splinter...Solo un poco más.

Escuchó estruendos, pasos y luego voces que no llegaba a descifrar lo que decían. Fue entonces que el cansancio ganó la batalla y se entregó a la inconsciencia.


	3. Descanso

Leo pestañó para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

Estaba en la enfermería de la guarida juntó a Mikey. Mikey yacía en la cama con el monitor cardiaco y la intravenosa rodeándolo. Estaba completamente pálido.

Splinter había entrado corriendo a la guarida sosteniendo a Mikey semi inconsciente, todos habían trabajado duro para salvarlo.

-Al parecer tiene un contusión y costillas rotas y tendra que reposar su pierna y su brazo por un tiempo- había explicado Splinter.

De eso habían pasado dos semanas y la única señal que demostraba que Mikey no estaba muerto era el monitor cardíaco, el vapor de su respiración en la máscara de oxígeno y el leve movimiento de su pecho. Su piel estaba completamente pálida y su respiración era muy forzada detrás de la máscara de oxígeno.

El cuerpo de Mikey temblaba levemente aun debajo de todas las mantas que tenía encima.

Leo no sabía que hacer, nunca en su vida había deseado cambiar el pasado, que aquello solo fuese una pesadilla.

La puerta del laboratorio y Leo no tuvo que moverse para saber que era Splinter.

-Leonardo tienes que ir a descansar- dijo Splinter poniendo una mano en su hombro- Yo cuidaré de tu hermano.

-Sensei lleva dos semanas así- murmuró Leo cansado- ¿Cuándo va a despertar?

-Tu hermano recibió heridas muy severas y él ya estaba herido Leonardo- respondió Splinter- Tenemos que ser pacientes Leonardo tu hermano nos necesita, además es fuerte no se rendirá fácilmente.

Leo casi sonrió, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuese así.

-Está bien sensei, me iré a descansar- dijo Leo casi sin energía.

* * *

Una vez que Leo se fue Splinter se sentó al lado de su hijo menor, estaba completamente inmóvil y lo único que le demostraba que seguía vivo era el vapor de su respiración en la máscara de oxígeno el constante sonido del monitor cardiaco.

-Miguel Ángel- susurró- Sé que nos has oído hablar antes y entiendo que estés dolido pero tienes que luchar, esta familia se está despedazando sin ti.

Cerró los ojos, lo que iba a hacer iba ser difícil en el estado de Miguel Ángel pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía soportar un minuto más del silencio.

Cuando Donnie fue a ver a su hermano Splinter fue directo al dojo a meditar.

A encontrar el alma de Mikey

* * *

Allí era hermoso.

El cielo era completamente azul con algunas nubes, la brisa era fresca pero el sol calentaba lo suficiente.

A sus pies la hierba estaba completamente verde, Mikey podría quedarse allí para siempre.

El no recodaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sentido tal paz, estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol y la brisa evitaba que sintiera calor y el sol evitó el frio.

-Miguel Ángel- escucho la voz de Splinter, Mikey abrió los ojos y delante de él estaba su padre.

-¿Sensei? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundido

-Hijo mío, tienes que volver a nosotros- dijo Splinter, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Sensei ¿Por qué has venido aquí?- preguntó Mikey-Solo soy un peligro para ustedes.

-No Miguel Ángel no eres eso- respondió Splinter- Eres muy importante para nosotros mi hijo, lamento que hayamos herido tus sentimientos.

-Sensei….Estoy cansado- dijo Mikey mirando sus pies-Estoy cansado de ser yo a quien siempre culpan, estoy cansado de siempre ser yo quien soporte el enojo de los demás.

-Miguel Ángel- murmuró Splinter.

-Antes de desmayarme en las alcantarillas, pensé que iba a morir, solo, por mi estupidez- apretó las manos- Pero supe que no me arrepentía de nada, había sido yo al final. Que al menos había sido yo por un rato.

Mikey alzó la cabeza al sentir la brisa en su rostro.

-Sé que no estoy muerto, que debo de estar entre la vida y la muerte- sonrió- Creo que a pesar de estar herido sigo luchando.

-Mi hijo eres fuerte- dijo Splinter- Sé que siempre has sonreído en los momentos más difíciles y que nunca lo has dejado de hacer pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar aquí para ti. Tus hermanos te necesitan mi hijo al igual que yo.

-¿Entonces está bien si ya no aguanto?- preguntó Mikey

-Entonces estaría bien- respondió Splinter- Te necesitamos Miguel Ángel por favor vuelve a nosotros.

-No sé cómo Sensei- dijo Mikey- llegue aquí porque alguien bueno me guio hasta aquí- Miró el cielo- ella se quedó a mi lado hasta que despertó en el otro mundo.

-Mi hijo ¿Estas bien?-preguntó Splinter, la verdad era que no del todo.

-No del todo sensei-respondió Mikey- Estoy cansado, no sé cuánto llevo aquí pero no he dormido pero estoy cansado.

-Bueno puedes dormir ahora- dijo Splinter- No te preocupes hijo mio me quedaré hasta que te duermas.

Mikey se recostó al lado de su padre y cerró los ojos. Splinter comenzó a cantar.

 _Yurikago no uta o_

 _Kanariya ga utau yo_

 _Nenneko Nenneko_

 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no ue ni_

 _Biwa no mi ga yureru yo_

 _Nenneko Nenneko_

 _Nenneko yo_

Mikey sintió que el cansancio se extendía por su cuerpo, Splinter lo puso más comodo, su respiración comenzó a ser más lenta.

 _Yurikago no tsuna o_

 _Kinezumi ga yusuru_

 _Nenneko Nenneko_

 _Nenneko yo_

 _Yurikago no yume ni_

 _Kiiroi tsuki ga kakaru yo_

 _Nenneko Nenneko_

 _Nenneko yo_

Mikey sintió que el cansancio ganaba y se hundió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

-¿Mikey?...Por favor- dijo una voz, todo estaba oscuro, pero de alguna forma no tenía miedo.

-Ya van dos semanas hermano- dijo otra voz, Mikey pudo ver a lo lejos una luz débil, se acercó a ella. Mientras más se acercaba más dolor sentía y más oía.

-Por favor hermanito- rogó otra voz, Mikey siguió adelante sintiendo gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

-Mikey te extraño hermanito- dijo la voz de Donnie. Mikey siguió adelante.

-Tengo que seguir- pensó- Todavía hay cosas que quiero hacer, mis hermanos….Me necesitan.

La luz se intensifico hasta que consumió cada parte de su visión y su cuerpo quedo aturdido por el dolor.

Abrio los ojos lentamente y pudo ver una persona delante de él. Dios sus ojos le dolía demasiado. Pestaño varias veces para aclarar su visión.

Una vez que lo logro, luego de pestañar bastante, la figura de un Donnie bastante cansado, con ojos rojos estaba mirándolo con lágrimas en su rostro y una sonrisa alegre.

-Mikey- murmuró antes de abrazarlo despacio, Mikey no pudo moverse pero agradeció el abrazo era cálido- Mikey ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mikey tosio para aclararse la irritada garganta, inmediatamente Donnie le tendió un vaso con agua y lo ayudó a beber.

-Hola Donnie- dijo con voz rasposa- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

-Han sido dos semanas Mikey- respondió Donnie limpiándose las lágrimas- Te extrañábamos Mikey. Déjame….

Donnie estaba por irse cuando Mikey le tomo la mano.

-¿Puedes quedarte? Estoy cansado Donnie y quiero dormir pero no quiero estar solo- murmuró Mikey, estaba muy cansado pero tenía miedo de tener pesadillas. Donnie le sonrió con ternura y se recostó a su lado, moviéndolo suavemente. Mikey apoyó su cabeza en el cálido plastrón de su hermano.

No tardo en volver a quedarse dormido, pero esta vez sabría que despertaría.

* * *

Donnie movio suavemente a Mikey para recostarse con él, Mikey apoyó la cabeza en su plastrón y no tardó en quedarse dormido otra vez, Donnie sonrió.

-Duerme bien hermanito


	4. Sonreír aunque duela

Mikey despertó horas después, sintiéndose tibio, había algo en su frente.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, para evitar que la luz lo molestara pero aun así su vista era algo borrosa, pestaño cinco veces antes de que la visión se aclarara.

Miro donde estaba, era su habitación, estaba cubierto por un montón de sabanas, miró hacia su derecha.

Raph estaba allí dormido, con la cabeza en la cama. Mikey miró alrededor y fue cuando Donnie entró en su campo de visión.

-Hola Mikey- dijo despacio, sus ojos estaban algo colorados y parecía muy cansado-¿Cómo te sientes?

Mikey abrió la boca para hablar pero tosio un poco y en una décima de segundo Donnie ya le estaba dando un vaso con agua.

-Hola…hermano ¿De qué me pardí?- murmuró Mikey.

-Has estado inconsciente por dos semanas- respondió Donnie- Ninguno quiso dejarte solo pero…

-Está bien Donnie…Lo entiendo- respondió Mikey antes de toser tan fuerte que despertó a Raph.

-Mikey- exclamó Raph mirándolo, sus ojos estaban tan rojos como su bandana.

-Uou Raph tienes que dormir algo- dijo Mikey sonriendo-Tus ojos están tan rojos como tu bandana.

-No nos des esos sustos Mikey- dijo Raph. Su mano temblaba.

-¿Donnie?-preguntó Mikey preocupado.

-Nos diste un buen susto hermano- respondió Donnie. Leo entró corriendo a la habitación.

-Chicos escuche gritos ¿Qué…-calló al ver a Mikey- Mikey.

Sus tres hermanos se abalanzaron hacia él abrazándolo, Mikey les devolvió el abrazo, pudo sentir un pequeño temblor de todos.

Miky se sintió un estúpido, por hacer que se preocuparan tanto, debía de haberlos de asustado mucho.

-C…Chicos ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto cuando por fin lo liberaron.

-El maestro Splinter te encontró bastante herido en las alcantarillas- respondió Leo- Tienes unas costillas rotas y una contusion. El dijo que fueron de la noche que nos atacaron.

Mikey bajo la mirada.

-Mikey. ¿Sabías de eso?-dijo Donnie preocupado.

-¿Que esperabas Don? Creo que esa noche atravesé tres paredes de concreto-respondió Mikey.

-Mikey….En verdad lo lamento- dijo Leo-Es mi culpa no debí haberte culpado por…lo que paso.

-Todos tenemos la culpa- replico Raph-¿Nos puedes perdonar?

Mikey se quedó un minuto en silencio, recordó un paisaje pacifico, una chica de cabello naranja y ojos hermosos y a Splinter cantando. Recordó sentirse cansado, de reír y de sentir que era él mismo. No la máscara de alegría que siempre mostraba. No quería seguir mostrando esa máscara pero… ¿Seria egoísta mostrarles su verdadero yo a sus hermanos? Después de todo, quizás solo fuese él mismo con Splinter y mostrara su máscara a sus hermanos, ya que nunca mostro nada más que eso.

-¿Mikey?-preguntó Leo un poco aterrado, Mikey tomó una decisión. Quizas fuese una carga para su alma pero era por ellos que había comenzado a hacer eso y tendría que seguir por ellos.

-Si chicos…Los perdono- respondió Mikey dando una sonrisa genuina.

Los chicos lo abrazaron otra vez y así fue como Splinter los encontró, dormidos.

* * *

 **Semanas después.**

El aire de la primavera era cálido, no era pesado pero tampoco era helado.

Para Mikey era perfecto, sus hermanos estaban cerca, riendo y hablando. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de quebrarse, de dejar de ser quien era.

Recordó a la chica de cabello naranja en el lugar oscuro, recordó aquella canción tan hermosa que había cantado y recordó sus charlas bajo el árbol.

-Todos tenemos derecho de dejarnos llevar por una vez- había dicho ella- Si no puedes ser sincero contigo mismo entonces no puedes serlo con nadie.

Mikey sabía que en algún momento podría volver a suceder que él estallara, porque al final de cuentas él era humano, no podía cargar con todo siempre.

-Mikey vamos Abril y Casey nos están esperando- grito Donnie. Mikey rio.

-Ya voy- respondió y corrió tras sus hermanos.

Pero sus hermanos habían comenzado a escucharlo, y eso ya era mucho, y lo hacia feliz.

Además él había comenzado a dejar de lado la máscara de felicidad que siempre demostraba, aunque le costaba un poco, las viejas costumbres no morian fácil, pero sus hermanos lo apoyaban y eso era lo que necesitaba. Sonrió al ver a sus hermanos felices.

Quizás había cosas que merecían una sonrisa aunque te estuvieras muriendo por dentro.

* * *

 _ **Hola a todos…..Si ya sé que me tarde pero bueno la inspiración se tardó en venir (inspiración lenta) En fin con esto acaba este fic pero necesito que ustedes me ayuden en algo. Tengo pensado hacer una secuela de este fic pero quiero saber si ustedes la querrían e ideas para el nombre (Que pensar nombres cuesta mucho XD)**_

 _ **Pueden mandarme ideas y decirme si quieren la secuela de este fic por mensaje privado o las reviews porque si no el fic que tengo pensado pasará a hacer una historia aparte.**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar (buenas o malas) sobre esta historia, que eso ayuda (en cualquiera de los casos)**_

 _ **Cuídense y Bsos.**_


End file.
